List of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes
The following contains a list of episodes from the American animated television series A Pup Named Scooby-Doo which ran on ABC from 1988 until 1991. This is the eighth incarnation of the long running Scooby-Doo Saturday morning series following the "Scooby-Doo Detective Agency's" adventures as adolescents. Series overview | end2 = | end3 = | end4 = | episodes1 = 13 | episodes2 = 8 | episodes3 = 3 | episodes4 = 3 | link1 = List of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes#Season 1 (1988) | link2 = List of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes#Season 2 (1989) | link3 = List of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes#Season 3 (1990) | link4 = List of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes#Season 4 (1991) | start1 = | start2 = | start3 = | start4 = }} Episodes Season 1 (1988) Season one began on September 10, 1988 and ended on December 10, 1988. With 13 episodes, this is the longest season to date. |ShortSummary=The gang takes Shaggy's case when his bike is stolen by a green ghost. Villain(s): The Green Glob Ghoul Identity(ies): Mr. Conrad Reason(s): To make counterfeit dollar bills. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=A monster is haunting Scooby's doghouse, and the gang must find out why. Villain(s): The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core Identity(ies): Mr. Buxton Reason(s): He was robbing his own banks and hiding the money in Scooby's kennel. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=A cheese monster has put the Scooby Snacks factory out of business, and Scooby is determined to solve the case. Villain(s): The Cheddar Cheese Monster Identity(ies): Larry P. Acme Reason(s): To put the Scooby Snacks factory out of business so his dog biscuit business would take over. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |ShortSummary=Shaggy goes to buy a first edition of his favorite comic, only for it to be stolen by a giant frog. Villain(s): Dr. Croaker Identity(ies): Wendel McWendel Reason(s): To become rich and to make sure that his first edition was the only one. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |ShortSummary=As Shaggy and Scooby are chosen as contestants on their favorite game show, the ghost of a gangster shows up. Villain(s): The Ghost of Al Cabone Identity(ies): Prestina (a.k.a. Pop O'Connor and The Great Mel) Reason(s): She wanted revenge on the TV station for cancelling her show. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=The gang deliver Shaggy's baby sister Sugie to the babysitters, but the babysitter's house turns out to be the old lair of a master criminal, who just escaped the jail. Also, a movie monster has come to life. Villain(s): Boogedy Bones Identity(ies): Molly the Mol Reason(s): To get the money before Manny did. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=When the ghost of a Samurai warlord steals a "cursed" pair of swords from a museum and Shaggy and Scooby are blamed, the gang returns to the museum to prove their innocence. Villain(s): The Samurai Ghost Identity(ies): Mr. Dayton Reason(s): To steal the Samurai swords and make a mint. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=When the gang goes to a ski lodge on the brink of bankruptcy, they encounter a dangerous icy ghost causing trouble. Villain(s): The Ice Demon Identity(ies): Mr. Forester Reason(s): To steal the diamonds that were in the mine. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |ShortSummary=A trip to the beach turns into another mystery for the gang when, on the trail of some dolphins stolen from an aquarium owned by Velma's aunt, they encounter a headless skateboarder. Villain(s): The Headless Skateboarder Identity(ies): Al & Sandy Sneakers Reason(s): To use the dolphins to smuggle drugs. They also wanted the gang to think that Red Herring was the monster. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |ShortSummary=The gang are trick or treating when they discover a real haunted house, and must solve the mystery for the ghost so his house is not destroyed and he is with it. Villain(s): The Ghost of Boobeard the Pirate Identity(ies): Jack the Handyman Reason(s): To scare the Johnsons away so he can buy their land and convert their house into a building. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |ShortSummary=A camping trip at an Indian reservation ends in another mystery when the gang meets a living totem pole. Villain(s): The Totem Pole Monster Identity(ies): Mr. Ryan Reason(s): He realized that the Indian artifacts were worth a lot more money than building a hotel. Cameo appearance(s): Yogi Bear |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=The gang visit Daphne's mansion, to discover that all her belongings have been stolen by the ghost of an old family French chef. Villain(s): The Ghost of Chef Pierre Identity(ies): Mr. Gordon Reason(s): To steal the Blakes' furniture. |LineColor=1B54A5 }} |ShortSummary=A living version of a movie monster starts haunting the Coolsville Mall, and the gang is on the case. Villain(s): Stinkweed Identity(ies): Vincent Thorne Reason(s): To stop appearing in Stinkweed films and he would have all the money from the robberies. |LineColor=1B54A5 }}}} Season 2 (1989) |ShortSummary=When Scooby's parents give him a hideous but valuable collar, the ghost of a sadistic dogcatcher Mr. and Mrs. Doo defeated years ago, returns to steal it. ---- Villain(s): The Ghost of Buster McMuttmauler Identity(ies): Mr. Trixenstuff Reason(s): To steal Scooby's new collar for the jewels. |LineColor=FF614F }} |ShortSummary=Shaggy hits his head during a case involving an alien, making him think he's his favorite comic book superhero Commander Cool. ---- Villain(s): The Alien Slug Identity(ies): Barbara Simone Reason(s): To steal and sell Commander Cool toy blueprints. |LineColor=FF614F }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=The ghost of a deceased rock legend returns for revenge on a new rock star in Coolsville. ---- Villain(s): The Ghost of Purvis Parker Identity(ies): Mr. Dilton Reason(s): To ruin Buddy Chillner. |LineColor=FF614F }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=When a giant chicken starts haunting the "National Exaggerator", Freddy's favorite newspaper, owned by his uncle, the gang takes the case. ---- Villain(s): Chickenstein Identity(ies): Granny Sweetwater (a.k.a. Casper Codwaller) Reason(s): To sell stolen merchandise. |LineColor=FF614F }} |ShortSummary=Mr. O'Greasy hires the gang to stop a giant, living burger haunting his restaurants; meanwhile, a fight leads to tension between Shaggy and Scooby and they stop talking to each other. ---- Villain(s): The Burger Monster Identity(ies): Skippy Johnson Reason(s): He just wanted a raise from Mr. O'Greasy. |LineColor=FF614F }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=When Velma's newest invention comes to life and wreaks havoc, getting her suspended from Coolsville High, the gang must return to stop it. ---- Villain(s): The Dinkley 2000 Identity(ies): Bruce Wormsley Reason(s): He wanted to be the smartest kid in school. |LineColor=FF614F }} |ShortSummary=When Scooby runs away from home when he is neglected by the gang, they realize that a detective agency isn't great without him and set out to find him in the town. ---- Villain(s): The Mad Scientist Identity(ies): Paula P. Casso (Due to a misunderstanding) Reason(s): To make a painting of Scooby's head. |LineColor=FF614F }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=The gang encounters a ghost clown at their favorite amusement park. ---- Villain(s): Zombo the Phantom Clown Identity(ies): Joey Jipner Reason(s): To scare away the other Jipners and run the amusement park by himself. |LineColor=FF614F }} }} Season 3 (1990) |ShortSummary=Daphne bets Freddy that he can't go 24 hours without accusing Red of a crime; Red's aunt hires the gang to find her stolen bike. Unfortunately for Freddy, the culprit ends up being Red. Villain(s): The Boogey Biker Identity(ies): Red Herring Reason(s): To fix and add a sidecar to his aunt's bike for her birthday, and to keep his reputation from being ruined. Note: This episode is eleven minutes long. }} |ShortSummary=A chance for Velma's latest invention to enter space is interrupted by a ghost. Villain(s): The Space Shuttle Spectre Identity(ies): Simon Simonson Reason(s): He wanted revenge because Velma's invention got to go into space and his didn't. Note: This episode is eleven minutes long. |LineColor=009CF1 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=A monster attacks a video arcade owned by Daphne's father, in which she's just started working. ---- Villain(s): Bigwig the Haunted Hairpiece Identity(ies): Krusty Baker Reason(s): He wanted more customers at his restaurant. |LineColor=009CF1 }} |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary=The ghost of a disgraced wrestler returns to haunt the Coolsville Wrestling Federation. ---- Villain(s): The Hooded Heifer Identity(ies): Herbert Blaum (The Coolsville Comet) Reason(s): To scare away Carol Colossal so he could buy the Coolsville Wrestling Federation cheap. |LineColor=009CF1 }} }} Season 4 (1991) |ShortSummary=An old curse returns to haunt the Doo family, and the gang must solve this problem. ---- Villain(s): Nasty-Doo the Were-Doo Identity(ies): Prof. Digby Reason(s): To find a missing leg from a fossil. |LineColor=E9DF01 }} |ShortSummary=Scooby runs into an old enemy again, resulting in a fight similar to Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner and wants revenge on Scooby Doo and his family. Villain(s): Buster McMuttmauler Identity(ies): N/A Reason(s): To catch Scooby. Note: This episode is three minutes long. }} |ShortSummary=The ghost of a librarian returns to haunt Shaggy and Scooby who still have an overdue book. Villain(s): The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham Identity(ies): Bernice Binder Reason(s): To steal Shaggy's rare book and sell it in her shop. Note: This episode is eleven minutes long. }} |ShortSummary=In trouble at a restaurant and forced to pay for all the food by washing dishes, Shaggy and Scooby imagine themselves as Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt, with a snooty waiter as their latest enemy. Villain(s): Waitro the Evil Cook Identity(ies): N/A Reason(s): To make his food taste great. Note: This episode is seven minutes long. |LineColor=E9DF01 }} |ShortSummary=When the gang teleports to New York, they try to stop a giant snail monster and stop monster hunting business "Critter Getters" from going out of business. ---- Villain(s): The Hockey Snail Monster Identity(ies): Lester Leonard Reason(s): To hurt his competition and make his own business more popular. |LineColor=E9DF01 }} }} Notes * From January to July, 1991, the ABC Weekend Special replaced A Pup Named Scooby-Doo on ABC's Saturday morning lineup. The final three first-run episodes were not run until August, 1991. * When released on DVD in complete season sets, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: The Complete 1st Season contained all thirteen episodes from the first season, while the final season was split into two to make A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: The Complete 2nd, 3rd, & 4th Seasons on the second complete season set. Episodes that had more than one story-line in them were also considered to be separate episodes, totalling 30 episodes. References Category:Lists of Scooby-Doo television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes